Petals Fall
by Pet'n'Prop
Summary: A story about a women mixed up with Logan. What makes this different is that it's made up of one shots in non-chronological order. Are you brave enough to step into my world?
1. A Tyrant

**A Tyrant.**

She looked around breathing heavily. "Please, say I've lost them. Please!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Hoping, praying that she had lost Logan's men, but no sooner than her hope had lifted, they were smashed as soldier's voices came shouting out.

Mykle let out a ragged breath and took off running, far, far away from that castle that had imprisoned her.

It was hard, she'd been running for so long, her feet throbbed and her lungs were on fire, but she pushed herself forward. "I can do this. I can do this. Freedom. Freedom." Was what she chanted to herself when she felt she was about to collapse. Pushing herself to escape.

But just as she thought she might be free she ran into a wall of soldiers.

"Stop right there, Mykle." The captain commanded. "You can't get away."

Mykle spun around to run in the opposite direction, but she was blocked by more soldiers.

"Please, William." She gasped out, trying to remain calm and catch her breath. "Just let me go. He doesn't need me. Please."

William shook his head. "I have my orders. He may not need you, but he wants you. That's all that can matter to me." He nodded to the guards around him and they rushed in, enclosing Mykle.

She kicked and punched as hard as she could, but before she even knew it, someone got in, grabbing her neck squeezing and the whole world went black.

Mykle's eyes flew open, she bolted up too fast and the world swam.

"Careful." Came an all too familiar, deep voice.

Once the world stopped spinning, Mykle turned her dark green eyes to Logan's deep brown ones. "Are you harmed at all" he asked quietly.

"No." she said faintly, unable to look away from Logan's intense gaze.

He moved closer and touched her cheek, examining her face. "Good."

Then he pulled back his hand and backhanded her across the face. "I told you to never try to leave. I will _always_ find you."

Mykle put a hand on her burning cheek and looked down at the neatly polished floor.

Logan ran his fingers through her long silvery-gold curls. "Why do you try to leave? Are you not treated well?"

Mykle said nothing and kept her eyes downcast, so Logan grabbed her chin and tilted it up. "Look at me." He commanded.

Mykle did, but remained silent.

"Why did you try to leave me?" he repeated in a low voice. Mykle knew that tone and it would only lead to pain if she didn't do as he commanded.

"Because I'm not free." She whispered.

Logan looked at her for a few moments, then he began to walk to the door. "Freedom is overrated." He said before leaving.

Mykle stared at the door. "That's what you'd expect from a tyrant." She said softly.


	2. Safety

**Her name is pronounced Michael. :)**

**Safety**

Mykle settled herself in the branches of the tall trees; Logan's maids were frantically searching for her. The banquet Logan had planned was only a couple of hours away and Mykle was tired already of the maids constant fussing over her clothes, hairs, make-up, so on and so forth,

So first chance she got, Mykle slipped away and hid in her favorite spot, the trees. Up, in the high branches she always felt safe. Not a feeling that came to her easy in the past.

When she was young her mother had sold her to a nobleman for gold. Mykle was the 10th child her mother had and she couldn't deal with another mouth to feed, so she was sold and forced to serve a cruel master for many years. She had longed to be free, to be like the other children and run and play make believe like she had with her siblings before her childhood was stolen.

And then life changed again, as she developed from a little girl to a woman. Her master liked to bring her with him to parties and other such events. Mykle was not the most beautiful woman there, but it was her hair, a vibrant silvery gold color, falling down her back in thick curls that was the eye catcher. And it gave her master a sense of power to be the one that owned it. It was because of her master bringing her into the social circle of nobles that the Prince of Albion, Logan first set eyes on her. And he did not make his admiration of her a secret to Mykle's master,

So when Logan was crowned the King of Albion, her master gave his prized possession over to the new King in hopes of gaining favor.

Mykle hadn't been with Logan for very long now, but it was clear that he was a kinder man then her first master. He was only a handful of years older than her, unlike her former owner who was many, many years older. And Logan made her laugh, he told her she looked lovely when she laughed. Her older master never said such kind things, he treated her as some utensil, only speaking to her if he wanted something or to berate her for something that displeased him-whether or not it was her fault never mattered. But Logan, he treated her _human_.

Mykle was busy daydreaming when she heard Logan's voice. "Maya! Maaaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaa!" His voice drifted lazily up to the treetops. "What are you doing up there, my flower?"

Mykle giggled. "Hiding".

Logan looked at her in mock horror. "I hope not from me? Am I really so terrifying, Maya?"

She loved the nickname he had given her and she loved it even more when he said it. "No, but your fussy maids are! I'd rather fight a hundred balverines then face them and their uncomfortable dresses!"

"Then come down here and we can face them together! My father taught me a thing or two about fighting fearsome beasts." Logan's dark eyes sparkled when he smiled.

Mykle laughed as she carefully climbed down and took Logan's outstretched hand.

"And besides," Logan said as Mykle made it safely to the ground. "You look lovely in those uncomfortable dresses."

Mykle blushed heavily. She wasn't used to such positive attention. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Logan took her face in his hands. "How many times much I say it? Call me Logan."

"Logan." Mykle repeated, a little shyly.

"Much better, Maya." Logan softly kissed her forehead. "Now let's go and slay some fearsome beasts together."

Mykle went off with her handsome king. Safety hadn't been a feeling that came to her in the past, but with Logan it was something that she was getting used to everyday and noting anyone else could do would change that.


	3. Gone

**Please keep reviewing. ;D**

**Gone**

Escape seemed fruitless to Mykle, but it was still something that she clung to. It was something that gave her hope, that maybe she could get away and finally live the life she dreamt of, the life of her own choosing.

Life here with Logan seemed so perfect at first. He seemed to care for her and he was a good king, fair but stern to his people. Mykle liked to remember the times when Logan would take her out on picnics to see the country side, sometimes his younger brother, Prince Marcus would come along, But those day were long gone, even Marcus was gone, disappeared with Sir Walter Beck and his trusty butler, Jasper. And after Logan had executed his childhood sweetheart, Mykle could hardly blame him.

Everything had changed four years ago when Logan came back from one of his expeditions across the world, Mykle shuddered to think of the first time she looked into Logan's eyes and instead of seeing the sparkle she'd come to adore, there was only an unfamiliar darkness, no warm feelings he used to make her feel, only coldness. He went from a just king to a cold tyrant, and Mykle knew that her dream life had very suddenly turned to a living nightmare.

So Mykle spent most of her time pacing the hallways, thinking of ways to escape, though sometimes she wondered if she should leave Logan at all. Maybe he could change back and things would go back to the way they were before.

As she wandered up and down the hallway she was greeted by William, the captain of Logan's elite guard.

"Miss Rose." He nodded his head.

"Will." Mykle smiled. "I trust you are well?"

"I am, how about you? You've been pacing the hallway for quite awhile."

Mykle liked the captain, he was a solace and he made her smile now that Logan was too busy being a tyrant.

"I'm fine, don't worry, Will." Mykle assured him.

William nodded. "Well, then I hope you figure out what you need to."

Mykle smiled, and then headed for the outside when a hand shot out and roughly grabbed her arm.

"I didn't realize you were on such friendly terms with my captain." Logan said coldly, squeezing her arm tightly.

Mykle tried to pull her arm free, but Logan was holding too tightly. "You're hurting me." She whimpered.

Logan shoved her against the wall with a calm fury. "I don't want to see you near him again. In fact, I don't want to see you outside your room without me or my permission. Do you understand me, Mykle?"

Mykle nodded slowly, fighting back tears.

"You belong with me." Logan said coolly. "You belong _to_ me. And I will make sure that everyone remembers that."

And as Logan dragged her back to her room, Mykle made her decision and she knew there was no going back on it. Her Logan was gone and there was nothing for her there anymore.


End file.
